Ninja
Ninjas (Chinese Characters: 忍者) are a classification of personnel dedicated to stealthed espionage, equipped in a primarily Japonic style. Ninjas are primarily associated with the Sentinels, and by extension, the Eleutheroi factions, Posterity of the Sentinels and the Territorial Independence Army. History The Ninjas were one of the many archetypes that comprised the diverse body that was the Sentinels. Fiercely independent and loyal to their clans only, Ninjas would be aloof, separated from the mainstream Sentinel population. Despite that, vast majority of the ninjas had adapted to the development of human right perceptions in the late 20th and early 21st century that was lacking in traditional Iaponia, turning majority of them into defenders of the weak. Due to this, ninjas would be the first of the Polysitonian resistance against the EBC invasion that eventually escalated into the First Lampardian War, although most of them were caught by the sheer number of the EBC troops to suffer as test subjects to new ration projects such as vile pizza. One clan, the Vigilant Hawks clan, were situated at the Arrybian Base that was recently sacked by an EBC reserve warband, incidently one that Areus Megas fought. Rescued by Areus, the Vigilant Hawks swore to pay the debt by fighting alongside Areus, and played an indispensible role in TIA resistance against EBC aggression. True to their name, the Ninjas equip themselves in a primarily feudal Japonic style, carrying weapons like the shuriken and the ninjato. Many ninjas equip other utility items, such as caltrops (some of which were specially designed to destroy the continuous tracks and tires), explosive tags, etc. However, after the Ninjas (sine Vigilant Hawk clan) decided to organize themselves under Posterity command rather than fighting as independent allies of the Territorial Independence Army, they were given state-of-the-art equipments. Starting with a suitable body suit that supports a cloaking device, the newly equipped Cyber Ninjas wield gyroscopic throwing blades, panic gases, and in some cases, specialist tools such as hacking tools and kinetic arbalests. However, the Vigilant Hawk clan decided stay with Areus, and thus did not organize themselves to follow Posterity command. Their equipments are more traditional, although certainly more modernized: silenced guns and chemical tools have replaced the shuriken, although specialized caltrops would stay. In-game Appearance Mundane Exploration of Cyan Sphere of Doom Cyan Sphere of Doom: Galactic War and Imperium Novum They appear as Tier 3 anti-infantry units of the Territorial Independence Army. They are very lethal against infantry, but not as nearly as useful against vehicles, although they could deal a respectable amount of damage to light ones. Polysiton's Trials: Commoners' Legion The Ninja appear as Cyber Ninja, now employed as specialists under the Posterity of the Sentinels. Cyber Ninjas are powerful units aimed at subterfuge, confusion, and assassination, able to dispatch infantry quickly with the Gyroscopic Throwing Blades that deal massive damage to infantry. They can further enhance ranged assassination capabilities with the Kinetic Arbalest, which is a very effective weapon not only capable of taking out most infantry in one shot, but also capable of disabling vehicles or heavy equipments as well, thus serving as a superior version of the anti-materiel rifles employed by the Arche and Tropas Libre in most situations. Ninjas can take on unsupported vehicles with their Thermal Ray Blade, although anti-infantry fire will quickly dispatch them. They are very fragile for their costs, and they must use their speed and cloaking abilities to stay alive. Cyber Ninjas become cloaked by default when not taking any action asides from receiving support equipment, although they can be upgraded with advanced cloaking that allows them to temporarily be cloaked even when moving. While useful, keep in mind that Cyber Ninjas have infantry armor, not the standard commander armor. As such, a Cyber Ninja will not survive an encounter if his speed and stealth cannot deliver him from such an situation. The more traditional Ninjas still appear, primarily on the prologue campaign that covers the First Lampardian War. Gallery NINJA7.png|Shamefur Dispray, used in Mundane Exploration and the Galactic Wars